


Blood Bond of Peace

by BustedBrain



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Forced Marriage, Halloween, Humor, Jareth is a tricky shit, Prompt Fic, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-01-17 02:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustedBrain/pseuds/BustedBrain
Summary: Halloween is no ordinary day in the Williams household, it's also Sarah's Birthday. What happens when a birthday wish brings a King from her past back into her life.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 67
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny bit me this week so here you have it.
> 
> Prompt Fic for Autumn Antics LFFL writing challenge
> 
> Prompt words used: Pumpkin, Apple, Crow, Leaves, Sweater, Fire

“Come on Sarah! You’re wasting time” Toby whined, impatiently tugging on her sleeve.

“Ok, Ok, geez cool your jets.” Sarah looked in the mirror as she applied the deep red lipstick. Finishing, she put the cap back on the tube and slowly ran her middle finger along the bottom of her lower lip, smoothing a small smudge from the impatient boys actions.

Toby moved behind her and started shoving her towards the door.“You had all day to get ready, move it, let’s go already.”

“Alright, Alright I’m ready. Let’s go conquer Halloween. Got your pillow case?”

Toby lifted the floral material “Check.”

“Back up pillowcase for when that one is full?”

Reaching inside the first pillowcase Toby pulled out another balled up piece of fabric. “Check, now let's move! I have a lot of ground to cover and..” turning his head towards the grandfather clock at the bottom of the stairs,” only 3 hours and 23 minutes to do it. Now move!” 

Karen always allowed Sarah to be the one to take Toby Trick or Treating, but her curfew for the night was very strict. Toby had to be back in the house by no later than 8:30. She was always weary of the stories heard on the news of ‘hooligans and miscreants’ as she called them and Toby being caught up in their mayhem as they terrorized the town on Halloween. 

“Come here, your cape is coming untied.”

“Don’t worry about that it’s coming off in a few minutes anyway.” He whispered

“Wait...What?” 

Sarah didn’t have time to question him further at the sound of footsteps grabbed her attention.

“Ok you two let us get a look at you.”

With a sigh Toby stopped and turned at the sound of his father's voice.

“As always you two have THE best costumes every year. Toby your vampire makeup is so creative. Everyone will love it.” He ruffled Toby's hair as he spoke. Frowning as he pulled back a hand stained black by the can of tinted spray the boy had used to cover his blond locks.

Toby’s face was painted ghostly white with pointed black markings around his eyes and corners of his mouth.

“Oh you two look fabulous. Ok let’s head out front I want a picture of you two out by the Jack O'Lanterns.” Said Karen, hands clasped over her heart at the sight before her.

Toby hurried everyone out the door and quickly pulled Sarah down to sit with him on the step next to the pumpkins they had carved the night before.

“Mom do it quick. I want to go.”

“I know Halloween is exciting for a young man like yourself but have a little patience Toby.” Chastised Robert, with a chuckle.

“Come here and smile for your mother like a good little young man and then we can get this show on the road.” Teased Sarah, as she pulled her little brother closer.

“Say Happy Halloween” Karen called out from the bottom of the stairs as she prepared to take their picture.

“Happy Halloween” They said in unison as Sarah raised her hand over Toby’s head making bunny ears for the picture. Both with award winning smiles on their faces knowing full well Karen would keep them there taking picture after picture until she was satisfied that she had a good one.

After a several flashes of the camera Toby’s restraint wore thin. “OK you got your picture now we’re leaving. Bye Mom Bye Dad”

“Have fun you two and be safe. Remember not to eat any treats until I check them over and don’t go inside anyone's houses. And no running across the street, crosswalks are there for a reason and be sure to look both ways. We will have cake when you get home. Be back by 8;30”

“It’s OK Karen, I got this. See you later for my cake.” Sarah said calmly, trying to soothe the nervous woman.

Toby grabbed Sarah's hand and started dragging her down the sidewalk.

“OH, do you have the flashlight?” Karen called back.

Sarah raised the flashlight waving it back to the nervous woman “ I got this Karen, we’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Come on pick up the pace, I want to start over in the Wedgewood subdivision, they always have the houses with full sized chocolate bars. Then we can do the apartment buildings along Clearview, they have all the goods right in the lobby so a huge haul at each building. Then we can work our way back around to Gramps house by cutting through the park. Then around South drive, Brown Street and backup Holland Avenue.”

“Wow Tobes, I’m impressed. You put a lot of planning in this year.”

“I know, here hold my pillow case for a second.”

As they rounded the corner putting them out of sight of the house he passed over the empty sack and proceed to remove his cape.

Looking at her brother Sarah began to laugh as he shrugged off the cape, revealing the all black ensemble hidden beneath. “I thought that make up looked oddly familiar Toby or should I call you Eric Draven.”

“I knew Mom wouldn’t go for it, so I told her I was being a Vampire.” 

“Of course she wouldn’t you aren’t even allowed to watch The Crow. It’s rated R for crying out loud.” She shook her head, not that she really had much room to preach. She had watched a few R rated movies herself by the time she was Toby’s age. 

Toby grabbed the pillow case back and stuffed the balled up cape into the sack 

“Just because I’m not allowed doesn’t mean I haven’t seen it.” He said with a sly smirk. 

“You’re turning into quite the sneaky little goblin.” She said lovingly, as she smoothed the collar of the black pleather jacket he had been wearing under the cape. “ You’re growing up so quickly, I worry soon you’ll be too cool to go Trick or Treating with your lame big sister.”

“You never need to be worried about me ditching you because you aren’t cool enough Sarah. You’re the coolest sister a guy could ask for.”

“Aww thanks Tobes.”

“But what you do need to worry about is me ditching you for being too slow and holding me back from getting ALL the goods… Now MOVE IT!”

Shaking her head she admitted defeat and hustled along thankful she wore flats to keep up with the candy tyrant.

………

“Apples!?! Who gives out apples?”

“People who want to wake up to smashed pumpkins and a house covered in eggs and TP. I sure don’t envy the clean up they’ll have ahead of them tomorrow.” Sarah chuckled.

“What time is it?”

Pushing up the delicate fabric at her wrist, Sarah gave her watch a quick glance. “Almost 6:30.”

“Ok we better hurry over to Gramps now, the apartments are a huge let down this year anyway, so I don’t mind skipping these last few. We can save 5 minutes if we take the back path into the park behind the next building.”

“I don’t know Toby, if your Mom finds out you cut through the woods on Halloween she’ll have my head. The woods could be crawling with hooligans and miscreants just waiting to terrorize us.” She chuckled at her own attempt to mimic Karen's annual rant.

“Well don’t tell her then.” He yelled over his shoulder as he darted off behind the building.

“Wait up you little hellion.”

……..

The leaves crunched under foot as they walked or more or less power walked through the winding path. The tall trees on either side of the path still had lots of leaves left to fall, in a riot of brilliant shades of yellow, orange and vibrant red.

Sarah loved this time of year, the smell of leaves and wood smoke on the evening air, cool enough to be comfortable in her favorite sweater but not cold enough to need to bust out the winter jacket yet. Her favorite part of all being the mosquitoes returned to the bowels of hell, where the miserable pieces of shit belonged. She loathed anything that bit her.

But today there was no cozy sweater or leisurely stroll to enjoy the scenery. Today was all about Halloween costumes and hustle, as Toby had set them a brisk pace through the wooded area, that was once the magical playground of her childhood. Countless hours had been spent in these trees, lost in her own little world of her imagination. Singing, dancing, acting out her favorite stories and searching for faerie rings. Her heart swelled at the memory of the magic she was convinced in her youth existing in these woods. Thinking the birds and even the trees could hear her every word. 

“Earth to Sarah… Come in Sarah.” Yelled Toby, waving his arms at his spaced out sister.

“Sorry, what?”

“I said if we cross the bridge by the pond we can just cut through the MacLean’s yard and hop the fence into Gramps backyard.”

“Toby think for a minute, does it look like I’m dressed for hopping fences?” Sarah stopped and turned towards her brother with her arms out gesturing towards her costume and giving her brother a stern look, raising an eyebrow.

“Ugh, I guess you’re right. You couldn't get your leg up in that dress and chances are you’d get caught on the fence with all that frilly stuff.”

“Frilly stuff? I’m Morticia Addams not some Southern Belle. Morticia does not wear frilly stuff.” She huffed.

“Fine whatever but move faster since its your fault we have to walk around the block instead of taking the shortcut. Actually, might as well do this block and skip South Drive since we’re here anyways.” 

“Lead the way candy fiend.”

…….  
“Here take this” Said Toby, as he heaved the heavy pillow case over to his sister.

“Ugh, I’m getting too old for this.” She groaned as she slung the sack over her left shoulder.

“You said it not me.”

“Smartass. Well one sack full one to go. I guess doing Gramps block wasn’t such a terrible thing after all.”

“Definiatly was better than what i would have gotten on South drive.So I guess I should say thanks for your stupid frilly dress.”

“Once again it’s not frilly! It has a very tasteful amount of lace and totally an iconic look. Clearly you know nothing and I’m kinda regretting moving out and leaving you with no one to educate you on the classics.”

“Whatever.”

“Quit being a turd and go do those last few houses before we get to Gramps.”

Sarah continued to walk along the side walk as her brother cut across the front lawns as he went door to door until they came to the white and blue bungalow where Roberts father lived. 

“I refuse to carry this heavy sack for the next hour. Go ask gramps for his keys so I can put it in his car.”

“Ok.” 

Sarah deposited the sack next to the trunk of her Gramps white Buick and watched as the children merrily went door to door in the waning light. As she waited for Toby to come back with the keys to open the trunk she smiled at what she saw. There must be a lot of new young families in the neighbourhood since she had noticed there were many more small children this year than in past years. 

“Here’s the keys.” said a slightly out of breath sounding Toby.

“Thanks.”

Sarah popped the trunk and passed the keys back to Toby. Once she placed the sack in the trunk she tied the top shut with a tight knot so it wouldn't spill before closing the trunk lid on Toby's precious cargo. They then walked back up the walkway to the house together where Sarah could see the smiling face of her Gramps as he stood in the living room picture window waving at them.

“Hi ya Gramps” Said Sarah with a huge smile as she wrapped her arms around her most favorite person in the whole wide world for a big hug. As he squeezed her back Sarah breathed in his all too familiar scent of Irish Spring soap and aftershave.

“There’s My Girl! Happy Birthday Pumpkin.” 

“Thank you Gramps.” His nickname for her always made her smile. When she once asked him as a little girl why he called her Pumpkin when everyone else called her Sweetheart or Princess he told her that being born on Halloween, how could he ever have called her anything else.

“I don’t know where the time has gone. Seems just yesterday I laid eyes on you for the first time and look at you now.”

“You’re not too hard on the eyes yourself you know. Or at least that’s what I heard the ladies that come to the seniors book club at the library say.”

“Do they now?”

“Oh yeah. You should hear some of the things those old girls have to say. Wild bunch of birds they are.”

“Hmmm maybe I should join this book club of yours? Could make things a bit more interesting around here.” He chuckled, eyebrow raised as he tapped a finger on his chin in thought.

“GROSS!” Toby keeled over making retching sounds as the others laughed at his response.

“Here Pumpkin I’ll give you your gift now.” He headed over to the hall table to a beautifully wrapped box of silver and purple and card.

“Are you not coming to the house?”

“I'm sorry to say these old baby blues just aren’t what they used to be and driving after dark is a no go anymore. You'll have to save me a piece of cake this year.”

“Oh Gramps no. You’ve never missed having cake with me and you aren’t starting now. You head over to the house now while there is still a little light and I’ll drive you back later after we have cake. Just leave the candy on the doorstep and we will see you at the house when we finish up the last few streets.”

“I don’t want to be a bother. I know you like to have a few glasses of wine on your birthday and I refuse to ruin a beautiful young ladys fun.”

“Come on Gramps.”Said Toby.

“Wine be damned, you're coming and that's final. Toby go top up the candy bowl and put it on the step. Gramp get your coat.” Said Sarah sternly.

“OK.” Toby turned to the kitchen to grab more candy and follow orders,

“You sure you don’t mind?” He asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Of course I don’t mind now move it Mister the light is wasting.” Her face said it all, there was no arguing with her.

“Yes ma’am.” He saluted his granddaughter and marched off to the hall closet to get his coat and shoes.

Toby’s head poked back in the living room doorway “OK candies out on the bench next to the pumpkins. You ready?” 

“Thanks Tobes. Ok Gramps we’ll see you at the house soon.” She kissed her Gramps cheek and followed Toby out the door.

“See you two shortly.” He replied as he zipped up his coat and grabbed the waiting gift and keys from the table.

…..

“Time check?” Toby asked as they rounded the corner onto the next street.

“Just a second.” Sarah pushed up her sleeve again and shone the flashlight on her watch. “8:05. Just enough time to do Holland. OOph”

At that moment Sarah stumbled as something ran into her left leg. Seeing his sisters loss of balance Tobys hand shot out to help steady her.

“Sorry Lady.” Came from under a dingy looking sheet with holes cut for eyes.

“Oh that’s Ok little ghost, no harm done. Happy Halloween.”

The little ghost giggled as ran off to the next house.

“You ok?” Asked Toby.

“Oh yeah just caught me off guard when I wasn't looking.” She reassured.

“Do you notice the weird costumes the kids are wearing?”

“Weird?”

“Yeah Weird.”

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific Toby.”

“I don’t know, It’s just looking around, I’m not seeing the usual characters. You know like Freddy Krueger, Bart Simpson, Ninja Turtles and Barney. It looks more like the old photo albums from the Halloween parties your mom used to have for you when you were a little kid. Like look at that kid right there in the He-man costume.” Toby pointed out a kid running across the road.

Sarah furrowed her brow in thought. “Now that you mention there have been quite a few She-ra and Wonder Woman costumes tonight. Also pretty sure I saw a Popple and Rainbow bright while you were getting the keys from Gramps. And that is not the first kids I've seen wearing an old sheet.”

“Right? No one lets their kids wear those old masks that you can’t see or breath out of anymore. Mom must be having a panic attack with every kid that comes to the door. And so many groups of them have no parents with them. Look that one can’t be more than 3 or 4 years old there at that house.”

“I don’t know…The parents must be nearby somewhere. Didn’t a new second hand shop open on Main Street this summer?”

“Yeah that's where I got this Jacket.” He pointed towards the black pleather he was currently wearing.

“That must be it. They must have had a bunch of old costumes in stock and the parents were feeling nostalgic and bought them for all their little ghosts and goblins.”

“That makes sense. They did have a huge Halloween section.”

“Ok now hustle Tobes, if you want to get these last houses done and still make curfew. And after all this walking/jogging you’ve had me doing I’m starving and want my cake.”

“Aye Aye Capt’n!” He turned leaving her on the sidewalk as her ran up the stairs to the next house, taking them two at a time. 

Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the cool night air. The mixture of leaves, woodsmoke, the sweetness of the candles charring the lids of the hollowed out pumpkins and that one thing she could never quite put her finger on. But put them all together and it smelled like Halloween.

“Come on Sarah.”

Sarah opened her eyes and to see her brother impatiently waiting with his hands on his hips three doors down. ‘Oops guess I was a little too deep into enjoying the smell of the night.’ she thought to herself as she began walking up the sidewalk.

“Coming, go ahead to the next house. I’ll catch up.” She yelled as she saw Toby nod and head up the next driveway. 

Something white caught the corner of her eye as she felt something brush against her shoulder blade causing her to jump. Turning quickly she caught her breath in relief as she was face to face with an owl decoration hanging from the tree branch she’d walked under on the tree lined street. Spiders, bats and ghosts were also found hanging from the tree. She turned back laughing at herself and continued to go catch up with Toby as he was coming back down the driveway and turning for the next house. 

………

“Trick or Treat.” Karen had to laugh at the familiar smiling faces as she opened the door. “ Oh you two fools get in here.”

“Oh Sarah, Toby you’re home.” Said Robert coming into the foyer “How was this years haul? Only one pillow case?”

“No the other one is in Gramps trunk, just gotta get his keys and I’ll go grab it.” He replied as he unceremoniously dumped out the sack on the living room floor and headed to the kitchen to find his grandfather, 

“Good haul then and oh boy I see some of my favorites that I’ll be gathering up.” Robert winked at Sarah.

She laughed “Ah yes the dreaded annual parental candy tax.”

“Well I’m too darn old to ge get it myself and he won’t let anyone take him but you, so I have to get mine somehow.” He shot back.

“Robert come help me check all this.” Karen called from the living room were she sat on her knees combing through the heap of candy looking for any sign of tampering. 

Toby entered the room again, untying the second pillowcase and dumping it in the pile as well.

“And what exactly do you think you are going to do with this much junk young man?” Karen questioned her son with her hands firmly placed on her hips.

“Um eat it of course. Oh and tomorrow can you please make me some of those really awesome brownies you made last year. I’ll separate out all the mini Snickers bars for you to put in them. Please Mom.” In true Toby fashion he gave Karen the most pleading, innocent eyes of a sweet little boy and Robert and Sarah watched as she turned to absolute mush right before their eyes.

“Well of course I can since you asked so nicely. How could I say no to that sweet little face. Even when it is covered in such spooky face paint.”

“Oh my, that's my cue to leave.” At that Sarah headed up the stairs shaking her head.

Robert joined the others in the livingroom to check and sort Toby’s haul. “Speaking of Spooky face paint how about you go hit the shower before cake time.”

Toby stood to head up stairs. “Keep an eye on him Mom so he doesn’t take all the best stuff. Oh and there’s an apple buried in there somewhere you are more than welcome to take.”

……...

In her room Sarah quickly kicked off her shoes and shimmied out of her dress. Pulling on a pair of jeans and an old Bowie T-shirt from the Glass Spider tour. The old thing had certainly seen better days but she couldn’t imagine parting with it. She grabbed her favorite sweater out of her duffle bag and headed down to the kitchen to where she knew her Gramps would be waiting for her with a cup of tea.

“Did ya miss me?” Sarah called out to her grandfather as she entered the kitchen.

He looked thoughtful “Hmmm, I don’t know, who are you again?” And cracked a sly smile.

“Hey I know you’re old but you’re not that old yet buddy.” She laughed as she grabbed a mug from the cupboard and joined him at the table.

“Tea my lady?” He asked raising the teapot in hand towards her.

“Please kind Sir.”

“And will that be one lump or two?” They both were cackling in laughter as the rest of the family joined them

“Ok now who wants cake?” Asked Karen as she gathered plates and forks, passing them to Robert to take to the table.

“Oh me, I’m starving. Toby had me all over town tonight and not at a leisurely pace either.”

“If you get any slower you’ll find yourself replaced next year.” Said the now clean faced and once again blond headed boy, as he entered the kitchen. His wet hair still dripping onto his shirt.

“Here” said Robert plunking a cup towel on the boys head. “Think you forgot a step.”

“Oh yeah,Thanks.” Toby replied as he toweled his head roughly.

“Here we go.” Karen sing-songed as she dimmed the lights

“Happy Birthday to you,  
HappyBirthday to you,  
Happy Birthday dear Sarah,  
Happy Birthday to you!”

“And many moooore!” Sang Gramps as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

“Now make a wish.” Said Robert.

Sarah closed her eyes and made her wish, taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and blew out all the candles in one shot.

“Geez” said Toby fanning the air as the smoke was rising from the now extinguished candles. “Next year someone remind me to get her a fire extinguisher for her birthday.”

“You cheeky little punk. You just wait, your time’s coming and you’ll be old just like me.”

“Oh but Sarah I’ll never be AS old as you.”

“That’s it! You just lost yourself any of my cake you little jerk.”

“Cut it out you two.” Cut in Karen “Toby tell your sister your sorry and cut the sass.”

“Sorry Sarah now can I have my cake please.” He batted his eyes at his sister.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute, you little turd.”

“I said cut it out.” Karen reminded, not so gently this time.

“Here Pumpkin never mind the little mouthpiece. Happy Birthday.” Said Gramps, as he gave Toby a wink with his little dig. Passing Sarah her gift as Karen cut the cake in thick slices for everyone.

“Thank you.” Sarah took the gift and pulled on the thick silver ribbon removing it and setting it on the floor next to her chair. The purple paper was next to come off, gramps was always a bit of a show off in the presentation of gifts. Opening the box Sarah found a beautiful Golden Chain with a pumpkin pendant, the stem and leaf covered in small diamonds. “Gramps it’s beautiful, I love it!” She turned and gave her grandfather a big hug.

“I think it was made just for you. When I saw it in the display case I knew that it was the perfect birthday give my special Pumpkin.”

“That’s sweet Walter.” Said Karen as she passed out the slices of cake to everyone.

“Here Sarah this one’s from me.” Toby passed Sarah an envelope which upon opening revealed a movie gift card.

“Awesome thanks Toby and if you’re lucky maybe I’ll take you with me next weekend if there’s anything good playing.”

“And this one is from us.” Said Robert handing over a large gift bag and card,” Sarah smiled taking the bag and setting it on the floor next to her chair and pulled the tissue paper off the top. She reached in and stood as she pulled of a large thick cozy fleece blanket in a deep green and cream colour.

“I love it, oh this will be so very cozy for curling up to read with. You guys know me well.” She slid the card from the envelope and found gift cards for her favorite book store, bakery and coffee shop. “Yes you guys definitely know me well.” She laughed “Thank you all. Now let's eat this cake.” 

…….

“Well Pumpkin I hate to be a bother but it’s time this old carcass got home and in bed.”

“Ok I’ll just grab my boots and we can go.”

“I’ll follow you over and drive you back.” Said Robert as he finished putting away the last of the dishes.

“That’s OK Dad it’s a beautiful night, I’ll enjoy the walk at a much slower pace than the Halloween Hustle Toby drug me along earlier. You go out back and start the fire and I’ll be back soon to join you.”

“Are you sure.”

“Yes I’m sure.”

“But Sarah what about all the hooligans and miscreants running around tonight?”Karen cut in, nervously wringing her hands.

“In this town the worst that ever happens is a few houses get egged, T.P.’d or both. And the houses that happens too are usually only targeted for one of two reasons. One,” Sarah raise her index finger, “The people have some sort of grudge against the home owners or two,” She raised a second finger,”They were dumb enough to give out apples or tooth brushes as Halloween treats. The average Joe who gives out quality goods and doesn't give the neighbourhood kids grief or rat them out to the cops and their parents are pretty darn safe.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to see anything to happen to you. ”

“She’ll be fine Karen.” Said Gramps then leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Thanks for the cake it was delicious as always.”

“Karen if I come home covered in eggs and toilet paper, I’ll let Toby take the hose to me while Dad scrubs me with the push broom in the driveway before I come in the house.” Sarah patted her on the shoulder as she followed her grandfather to the door.

As they headed out the door they could hear Roberts laughter as Toby said “Oh I really hope she comes home egged and TP’d. Mom if she does you need to run the video camera and get it all on tape to play at her wedding someday.”

………

“Thanks again Pumpkin for bringing me home.”

“Anytime Gramps.”

“Love you and I just may pop in on that book club of yours you mentioned.” 

“They ladies would be overjoyed, Love you too Gramps.” Sarah waved and headed down the driveway. Calling back over her shoulder “Book Club is every Wednesday at 11am. And we will be starting a new book next week. Bye.” Sarah turned and headed up the sidewalk that would take her back towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The streets were quiet now, with the 9:00pm town curfew on Trick or Treating. But the air was still full of the sights and smells of Halloween. Some houses had spooky sound effects and music still playing, while coloured spotlight shone on some decorations. The pumpkins still glowed along walkways and door steps with candle light. Their sweet charred scent floating on the light cool breeze. She had to admit that Halloween was the absolute best day to have as her birthday. It added just that extra bit of magic to the day.

She took her time walking home, enjoying the peacefulness and taking the time to appreciate the hard work the neighbourhood had put into decorating their homes and yards. 

Turning onto Holland which had always been her favourite street for decorations on every holiday, with the large old houses and huge old trees lining both sides of the street. The homeowners here always seemed to be trying to one up each other, with bigger and better displays. Houses, yards and even the huge trees were strung with lights and decorations as if it were Christmas time. But in shades of purple and orange rather than the typical Christmas colours. Gruesome dummies and gravestones littered the lawns and other spooky decor hung low from the tree branches along with ratty of shreds of fabric. 

Many of the owners would rake up their yards gathering the leaves and spreading them into the street and sidewalk to add that extra bit of the season into the night. The sound of them rustling in the light breeze and crunching under foot was really the so called icing on the cake. 

A light brush against her arm brought a startled squeak from her, as her hands quickly rose to her chest, where it felt as if her heart were about to escape.

“Sorry again Lady. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Said the child next to her. “Again.”

Sarah took a deep breath to steady herself. “Oh hello again little ghost. Don’t you think it’s past time for you to be back home?” 

“Nah, we still have hours of fun left tonight.” It replied.

“Hours? Where are your parents? Actually nevermind, not my business. Well don’t let the cops catch you.” Sarah gave a little wave as she turned to carry on her way.

“We never get caught.” Snickered another kid, poking its He-man masked face out from behind the next tree.

“Well don’t say I didn’t warn you.” As Sarah turned her attention from the little troublemakers to head along her way her heart jumped up in her throat and she froze in place, as masked child, after masked child, began to appear out from behind every tree lining the road.

“Wha...What’s going on here? What do you want?” She struggled to process what was happening as an icy chill ran down her spine.

“We just want to have some fun little Lady.” Came from the tree above her head as yet another kid swung down from the branch to her left in a gorilla costume.

“This isn’t funny. Ju..jusst leave m..mme alone.” she stammered as she slowly backed away.

“Don’t you want to play?” It asked, slightly cocking its head as it stepped towards her.

“No, No I do… Ooph.” Sarah suddenly felt something hard at her back that she had stumbled into. Wiping her head around and stepping away slightly she came face to face with a familiar pair of mismatched eyes.

“Hello Sa-rah.” Drawled the deep voice she thought she would only ever hear in her dreams late at night.

“This isn’t happening.” She shook he head trying to deny the sight before her very eyes as they wandered over him. Wild blond hair, mismatched piercing eyes, ridiculously high sharp cheekbones and an overly confident sly smirk graced his face. His leather clad arms crossed over his chest, obscenely tight leggings and knee high boots covered legs which stood shoulder width apart. Shit, there was no denying he was really here. All around her she could hear snickers, giggles and cackles.

“Quiet you fools.” He waved his arm silencing the gathering hoard behind her. “Can’t you see you idiots have frightened her. Be gone from my sight, before you all wind up doing laps in the bog.” He growled.

Startled noises came from all around, as Sarah turned to see what she had mistaken as children, scurry off quickly in all directions. Disappearing into the darkness of the night. Turning back she saw a clearly annoyed Goblin king pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

“Idiots the lot of them.” Shaking his head he dropped his hand to his side and opened his eyes locking onto hers. “I do apologize my dear, as this was not my intention at all for the way we were to meet again this evening. Leave it to goblins and fireys to mess things up.”

Sarah slowly released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Uh mind telling me what's going on? What are you, and them,” she swung her arm out behind her.” Doing here?”

“Well, if we are to get right down to it and do away with the pleasantries. Being the intelligent creature that you are, I am sure you are well aware that on what you mortals call Halloween, the veil between our worlds is thinned. Many so choose that on this night they like to shall we say, visit. My idiodic subjects included.” He placed his hands behind his back and paced before her as he spoke.

“Ok, that explains them, but you didn’t answer me about what YOU are doing here.” Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, slightly narrowing her eyes as she watched him closely, looking for any signs of lying. She knew he was tricky and she would be on guard.

“If memory serves me correct, I do recall earlier this evening you making a wish.” He grinned as he produced a crystal, lazily rolling it over the back of his gloved hand.

“Yes, you are correct I did make a wish, but I most certainly did not wish for YOU.” she said calmly. Her heart rate had returned to a somewhat normal pace now that she knew she wasn’t about to be hacked up like some cheesy horror film on late night television. She knew she had to watch him and choose her words wisely but still found herself to have relaxed a fair amount. “I naively made that mistake once and plan to never do so again.”

“Ah but you did wish for, hmmm what was it again ahh yes ‘the spark of magic from your childhood to return to your life’. Does that sound familiar?” He raised an eyebrow in question.

“Childhood yes, I met you when I was 15, so not a child.” She affirmed, leave it to him to twist her simple birthday wish. 

“Ah yes such a tricky age that was. Too old to turn, too young too keep.” He mused.

“Wait... what was that?” Her eyes narrowed in on him as he quietly muttered something to himself that she didn’t quite pick up on.

“Nothing of great importance, my dear, wool gathering. I didn’t come here to argue and trade snippy retorts with you. I want there to be peace between us.” 

“Peace?” She questioned in disbelief. 

“Peace, yes.” He stated calmly.

“And just what do you propose?”

“Well my dear. Seeing as tonight the veil is thin, I am not held strictly to the laws of the labyrinth. Being that I can only remain in your world for a short time due to my status as ruler of the kingdom. I have no such time constraints this evening and was hoping you would agree to spending some time with me. I’d like to talk and perhaps clear the air between us, to sort out our unresolved issues.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t do that.” She shook her head as she spoke

“Can’t or won’t?” He questioned raising his eyebrow while searching for clarification.

“Can’t, I have to get back to my parents house. They’re waiting for me. You see today is my birthday and as a birthday tradition we have a fire in the backyard firepit and sit around making smores with some of the mini chocolate bars from Trick or Treating and well now that I’m not a child anymore, there are usually a few glasses of wine involved.” She shrugged not knowing if she would have to explain Trick or Treating and mini chocolate bar smores. 

“That all sounds rather delightful.” He grinned and his eyes twinkled with delight. The Fae in general had a sweet tooth and a glass or two of wine with Sarah sounded like a perfect way to spend the evening. 

“I look forward to it every year.” She replied honestly.

“Could I perhaps join you? You could say you ran into an old friend from college on your walk home and invited me to join in on the merriment.”

“Uh, that's not going to work.” Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. There was no way in hell she could introduce the Goblin King to her family.

“I don’t see why not.” He cringed inwardly at the rather haughty tone his voice took.

“Um, one look at you and Karen would be calling the police on the weirdo she thought being there to kill us all.”

“Really now Sarah, do you think so little of my abilities to blend in.” He pursed his little in almost what could be called a pout, If the Goblin King could pout that is.

At that he flicked the crystal high above his head and it burst a shower of glitter into the air drawing her attention skyward. Upon looking back at the Goblin King he look, well, almost human.

His wild hair had shortened and tamed somewhat into a bit darker, shaggy length, that just covered his ears and hung lightly into his eyes. His regal attire gone, now replaced with a white shirt below a grey cashmere sweater and stylishly expensive looking leather jacket. His once obscenely tight R rated leggings now replaced with snug jeans that would definitely be considered more along the lines of a PG 13 rating and his knee high boots were now a lower and very tasteful motorcycle style. 

“I, uh, you…” She stammered waiting for her brain to catch up with what she was seeing.

“Look human? I know. Now what was it you were saying about me looking like a weirdo?” He asked smuggly, he was enjoying the confusion playing over her face as her brows furrowed and she lightly bit her lower lip.

“Well yes you certainly look human now but I still don’t think you being with my family is a good idea. We both know how that ended last time you met a member of my family.” This was all too much and she needed to be on her way. “ I need to be going now. Was, uh, nice, seeing you, take care.”

“Come now Sarah, I never took you for a coward. I have no interest in taking Toby again or any other member of your family. Furthermore, even if I did, that is not how things work. I don’t just snatch people's family members. I only take those who are properly wished away.”

“I am NOT, a coward. This is just a whole lot to take in and in all honesty quite overwhelming. The absolute last being I expected to come across tonight on my way back to the house was you! So can you really blame me for how I’m feeling at the moment?” He cheeks flushed lightly as her tone took a harder edge, he’d hit a nerve.

“I do apologize if I’ve hit a bit of a sore spot with you. Please hear me out, at least allow me to talk with you as you walk home. Hear my case.”

“I suppose that would be acceptable, but I make no guarantees, understand me?” She squared her shoulders making her position known as she spoke.

“Loud and clear my dear.” He bowed his head slightly hoping to diffuse the situation.

“Ok I’m listening, let’s walk.”She turned back towards the house as he followed in step with her. 

“You see there is something you must understand Sarah, in my kingdom you are quite the celebrity.”

“What are you talking about?” Sarah ,the aboveground librarian, being an underground celebrity, sounded like a huge heap of horse shit to her.

“It pains me to say this, but it must be said. You my dear are the only human to ever defeat the labyrinth and that gives you rather impressive standing among the nobility of the underground. On the other side of that you are also in a way view as an enemy of the state, the path of destruction through the goblin city and a large chunk of my castle is viewed by some as an act of war.”

“What? An act of war? No, i was just doing what I had to do to get to the castle. If there was any acts of war it would be on your goblins who were trying to kill us? Hell I had to used a damn skillet to defend myself at one point.”

“Kill you? My dear that's a bit much.” He scoffed.

“They were shooting bullets at us and there was a freaking cannon!”She unknowingly has quickened her pace as her temper rose higher.

“They were merely try to deter you. In all reality they are quite useless as a final line of defense.” He soothed.

She stopped dead in her tracks wiping round to face him.“A bullet zinged right past my head!”

“But did you die? No, so as I was saying the destruction of the city and parts of the castle being viewed as an act of war can be soothed over with a peace treaty of sorts between yourself and I.”

“A peace treaty? Is this truly necessary?I mean I’m here and you’re there.” SHe began to walk forward again. 

“That is true but there is also the slight issue of your shall I say, friends…” He braced himself, if anything was going to truly set her off it would be this.

“My friends? What about my friends? Are they alright? You didn’t hurt them did you? I swear if you hurt them in any…”

“Calm down, Peace remember PEACE.” He gently took hold of her shoulders as he stepped in front of her regaining eye contact. “Your friends are safe. They have been guests of mine in a way.”

“What do you mean guests? I have a feeling I’m not going to like this answer.” She seethed through clenched teeth.

“I agree with you there.” He sighed with a deep exhale before continuing. “Since they aided you in your shall we say war crimes, they are viewed as to have committed treason. Now before you tear my head off hear me out.”

“I’m listening.” Her arms crossed as her eyes burned holes directly into him.

“In a showing of the respect I have for you and you victory and standing in my kingdom as the champion of the labyrinth, I have not executed them as law demands. I have kept them in how do you mortals call it, ah yes, protective custody. They are in the castle dungeon but being treated quite fairly and well kept.” He tried to assure her desperately trying to calm the situation.

“My friends are in the dungeon? Let them out!” Sarah yelled. Her hands clenched into fists as her sides.

“I wish I could, Sarah, really I do, but that is where you come in. In order for that to happen we need to have the peace treaty I mentioned in place and then they can be pardoned and set free.” The situation was not going well but knowing the worst of the news had been delivered his confidence grew knowing he could do damage control to bring her around in a calm manner.

“All this time and you are just bringing this to my attention now?” She forcefully pushed his hands from her and stormed ahead muttering under her breath, as she rounded the final corner bringing her parents house in sight.

The Goblin King jogged a few steps to catch up to her. “Unfortunately magic has rules, rules that I am bound to and I have been unable to come to you before now.”

“Arrgh” Sarah raked her hand through her hair.

They were current standing on the sidewalk outside her parents house and there was no way Sarah could just tell him to go away. She couldn’t do that to her friends. She hadn’t spoken to them since that night all those years ago, but they were still her friends and she needed to do whatever she could to help them. At the same time she knew she was dealing with a Fae and couldn’t go off half cocked charging blindly into unknown territory. She needed to be calm, she needed more time and more answers.

“Ok this completely fucked up situation clearly needs to be rectified immediately.” Sarah then began to pace as she gnawed on her lower lip and seemingly nervously picked at her fingernails.

“I’m glad we agree on that.” He nodded.

“But I need to get in there before Karen calls the cops and files a missing persons report.”

“What do you propose?”

Sarah stopped her pacing and stood before him taking a deep breath.

“I need your word that this is not some messed up revenge plot before I can take you in there with me. Swear to me, that everything you have told me is true. That you aren’t out to get me or my family. Swear that Toby is safe. Can you do that?” Her hands were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white.

“Sarah,” he looked her in the eyes as he placed his right hand over his heart. “I give you my word as King, no harm shall come to you or your family. I swear I want there to be peace between us moving forward. I want nothing but the best for us both and for the kingdom. I have no interest in your adolescent brother or your parents. My sole concern is the relation between you and I.”

“I’m probably really going to regret this but ok come meet my family. Once they head back in the house we can talk more and figure all this shit out.” She sighed defeatedly.

“You won’t regret this my dear, I promise everything will work itself out soon enough. With peace and happiness for us both.”

“Please don’t fuck me over here, I’m really trying to trust you here.”

“I will treasure your trust in me.” At that he took her hand in his and placed a chaste kiss upon it.

“Ok then, let’s go introduce you to my family.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, I’m back.” Called out Sarah, as she came out of the kitchen door into the back yard. Her new blanket gifted from her father and Karen tucked up under her arm.

“Oh good, we were starting to worry about you. Oh, I see you brought a friend?” Karen was surprised at the sight of the man accompanying Sarah. A rather handsome man at that she noticed. This could be promising, she thought with a smile.

“Yes, we ran into each other on my walk home and I invited him over so we could catch up. I hope you don’t mind.” Sarah said, as she settled herself onto the patio loveseat next to the fire with her blanket.

“Not at all. Come join us.” Karen gestured to the seat next to Sarah. ”Since Sarah's manners are absolutely atrocious, I’ll introduce myself.” Karen extended her hand towards the man for a handshake, as she spoke. “I’m Karen, this is my husband Robert and our son Toby.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all, I’m Jareth King” Jareth took her offered hand placing a small kiss to it, then moving on to shake the hands of Robert and Toby, before taking a seat beside Sarah.

“Um, yeah, sorry about that.” Sarah mental smucked herself in the forehead, of course she should have made the introductions.

“So where do you two know each other from?” Asked Robert, leaning closer in his seat on the other side of the fire, with his elbows on his knees.

“We met in college.” Answered Sarah quickly remembering Jareth's earlier suggestion and silently praying her family wouldn't ask too many questions. 

“A friend from college you say? What brings you to the neighbourhood Jareth?” Karen asked, curiously.

“I was visiting friends, not too far from here actually and decided to take a walk after all the Trick or Treating excitement. When to my surprise, I came across Sarah.” Jareth crossed his legs at the knee and made himself comfortable next to Sarah, flashing her a quick smile. 

“Well how fortunate is that. I love it when things like that happen, so unexpectedly out of the blue. Perhaps it was fate.” The slight breathy sound of Karen's voice as she spoke grabbed Sarah’s attention. She knew what Karen was up to and was going to have to keep an eye on her. She had a nasty little habit of trying to be the “oh so helpful matchmaker” and that was NOT happening.

“VERY unexpectedly.” Sarah said just a tad bit too forcefully.

“Would you care for a glass of wine Jareth?” Karen asked completely ignoring Sarah’s words, as she handed her a glass of red to which she quickly swallowed a good portion of.

“That would be wonderful.”

“Toby, could you please be a dear and grab another glass from the kitchen for Jareth?” Asked Karen.

“Ok, sure mom.” Toby hopped up out of his seat by the fire and into ran to the house. 

“So you two know each other from college you say?” Asked Robert as he took a drink from his own glass.

“Here you go Mom.” Toby handed her a glass and had a can of soda for himself.

“Toby this isn’t a wine glass.” sighed Karen shaking her head.

“Looks like one to me. I grabbed it from your fancy dishes cupboard.” countered the boy, cracking open his can.

“This is a Martini glass. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be right back.” Karen took the glass and headed to the house.

“Yes, that is correct Mr. Williams. We met while both attending college in Boston.” Answered Jareth.

“You don’t sound like you’re from here.” Toby said matter of factly.

“Toby!” 

“That’s quite alright Sarah.” He chuckled at the boys directness. “You are quite right Toby, I’m originally from England, but moved here to pursue higher knowledge and to broaden my horizons.”

“And you chose UMass as the place to broaden those horizons.” Robert asked. 

“Yes, things there are quite different from where I hail from, it seemed like just the right change of pace for me. I was already a bit familiar with the area as I had visited previously.”

“When was that?” Asked Toby.

“A few years back, you would have been just small a babe then.” Replied the King, feeling quite amused at the look Sarah gave him.

“I’m back, now would you prefer red or white Jareth?” Karen stood by the small table between Toby and Roberts chairs.

“Red would be delightful please Mrs. Williams.”

“Oh please, call me Karen.” Karen filled the glass before handing it to Jareth. “Here you go.”

“Thank you very much, Karen.”

“No problem at all. So do you live nearby Jareth?” Karen asked as she returned to her seat.

“No unfortunately, I am only here for a very short visit. I actually have to head back home very early in the morning.”

“Shame you two only have a short while to catch up. Maybe we should give you two some time alone.” She placed her hand on Roberts arm trying to get him to leave with her.

“That won’t be necessary Karen.” Said Sarah, she knew Karen was going to pull something that. Always the matchmaker.

“Yeah I still want my smores.” Protested Toby.

“Yes smores let’s make smores. Pass me a stick and some marshmallows Tobes.”

“Say please.” He teased.

“Pleeease.” Sarah said, in her most sickly sweet voice possible.

“Here” he handed a stick to Sarah and a plate full of crackers, marshmallows and mini bars. “you two will have to share.”

“Thank you we’ll manage.” Replied Jareth with a smile, he didn’t mind at all.

Sarah leaned in closer towards him, “Do you even know how to make smores?” She questioned, knowing there was no way that it was a treat that could possibly be common Underground.

“I understand the basic principal, but will follow your lead, Precious.” 

At his last word Karen perked right up, her eyes glowing bright in the fire light, causing Sarah's eyes to roll the hardest they ever had in her life. There was no way she was ever going to hear the end of this from Karen. This was such a HUGE mistake bringing him here. Quickly shaking it off Sarah laid out her graham crackers and chocolate on her leg. Jareth took notice and mimicked her preparations.

“Oh thats too funny that she taught you her odd smore ways.” Said Karen as she laid out her and Roberts smore ingredients on a plate. “If you would prefer the more civilized route Jareth, we do have plates and napkins here.”

“I thank you, but this will suffice, If it’s good enough for Sarah it’s good enough for me.” This made Karen smile and he knew then that he could use this woman's interest in him and Sarah to his advantage.

As Sarah roasted her marshmallow on the fire Jareth watched.

“Make sure you don’t get too close to the flame, coals works much better than flames and be sure to turn it. They cook quite quickly.” Sarah inspected her marshmallow before returning it to the fire for a few more seconds. She quickly assembled her snack and put a new marshmallow on the stick before handing it over to Jareth. “Your turn now.”

“Alright, I think I can handle the task… What in the blazes!” Jareth quickly withdrew the flaming black ball to the hysterical sound of Sarah and Toby’s laughter. 

“I warned you. Blow it out, no, no don’t shake it.” Sarah laughed as she quickly reached for his stick and blew out the flames. “I told you not to get too close to the flames.”

“What sort of highly volatile substance is this?” His thoughts of eating whatever it was quickly soured.

“Mostly sugar, so it burns quickly.” Sarah then went to throw the burnt marshmallow into the fire.

“Hey now don’t you waste that perfectly charred marshmallow, pass it here.” Said Robert, reaching out towards Sarah with his plate in hand.

“Yuck you are so weird. How can you eat that?” Toby, gagged dramatically.

“Knock it off.” Sarah lobbed a marshmallow at her brother, scoring a direct hit right between the eyes. Before getting another and toasting it for Jareth herself. 

“Now put the marshmallow on top of the chocolate bar and used the other cracker on top to hold it so you can pull out the stick. The heat from the marshmallow will melt the chocolate.”

Jareth followed her instructions and took a bite of the warm gooey creation. “Oh, Oh, that is good.”

“If you think that's good you’ll love one of these.” Toby pulled a bar from his stockpile and oddly crushed it on his plate with the back of a large spoon. “This is the best, but you need to flatten it some because a Milkyway is a lot thicker than a plain old Hershey bar.” 

“Milkyway is ok but what you really need to try is one of my famous Peanut butter cup smores.” Said Robert as he remove another flaming marshmallow from the fire and watched it for a moment as it continued to burn.

“Ew dad that's way too far burnt and you’re both wrong, 3 Musketeers is the true winner for best smore.” Sarah crushed her bar with Toby’s spoon in preparation.

“You three are going to make him sick with all these smores.” Karen shook her head at the competition between her family members and leaned back in her chair with her wine. She knew there would be no stopping them until there was a winner decided.

“I must confess that I have a terrible sweet tooth and I will very much enjoy all of these delightful creations. But I thank you for your concern Karen.”

“You’ll have to try all 3 and tell us which one you think is best.” Said Robert.

“Yes, even though you’ll pick mine as the winner for sure.” Said Toby with a devilish grin.

“Dream on pal, there will be only one winner here tonight and I will be victorious.” Sarah handed Jareth another smore with her head held high in full confidence, as she finished off the last of her glass of wine. 

“Well now, it appears I have a deliciously wonderful choice to make here.” Jareth surveyed the three tasty morsels before him and picked one at random to begin.

“Now this is a surprise. I normally dislike the bitterness of anything burnt, but the char actually brings a nice balance to the nutty sweetness. Well done Mr. Williams.” Jareth grabbed the next one also at random.

Robert grinned and promptly stuck out his tongue at his children, earning himself a smack in the shoulder from his wife as she stood to pass Sarah the bottle of wine to refill her glass. “Don’t get them started again” Karen hissed as the others all laughed. 

“The caramel is a wonderfully delightful addition in this one” Which prompted a smug smile to form on Toby's face as he eyed his sister, Jareth noticed as took a bite of the final smore. “Oh this one is devine. Just the right amount of sweetness and the cloud like soft texture of the filing adds an extra something to it. My, my, you three are not making this an easy choice whatsoever.” Jareth leaned back crossing his legs again, stretching one arm along the back of the loveseat and lightly tapped his lip with his index finger as he thought. All eyes on him as his decision was being made.

After a short silence Sarah was the first to speak up ”Well?”

“They all are equally delightful in their own way but the one that stands out the most and I would really enjoy again would be the third one.”

“Ha! In your face suckers” Sarah raised her glass to the group before having another drink.

“What... this was rigged! Who picks a 3 Musketeers over a Milkyway?”

“I agree, definitely rigged because my peanut butter cup is the King of Smores.”

“Your peanut butter cup was burnt and disgusting. 3 Musketeers is the best and it's been proven once again since I WIN.”

“My, Precious, are you always this gracious with you victories?” Jareth grinned mischievously from behind his glass, he was rather enjoying seeing this side of Sarah as she relaxed more and interacted with her family.

“Whatever, they’d have done the same, or worse. Blame him for instilling the competitiveness in us.” She raised a hand pointing at her father while she took another drink of wine. 

“Hey why is it all my fault.” Robert said in mock innocence.

“Don’t play innocent Dad, he saw the way you stuck your tongue out at us, real mature by the way.”

“My would you look at the time. It’s time to head in the house and get ready for bed Toby.” Karen stood and began to gather up the mess.

“Can’t we stay out a bit longer? It’s Sarah’s birthday. Bedtime shouldn’t count on Sarah’s birthday. Plus it’s the weekend and Halloween. That has to count for something!” Whined Toby.

“I don’t want to hear it. We have to be up early tomorrow to drive to visit your Great Nana and I am not fighting with you in the morning because you are too tired to get up. Now say your goodnights and help me carry this into the house please.”

“Come give me a hug Tobes. I’ll come over again next weekend and we can get a pizza and have ourselves a movie night.”

“You’re not coming with us to Nana’s tomorrow?”

“No Buddy, not this time. I have too many things I need to get done tomorrow to get ready for my week. I have to get groceries and have two community outreach programs at the library this week to prepare for, as well as the turnover for a new session of the seniors reading program.”

“Fine, pizza and movie next weekend.” He grumbled as she pulled him in tight for a big hug. 

Pulling away from his sisters embrace he turned to Jareth with his hand extended. “It was nice to meet you Jareth. Maybe see you around some time.”

“Likewise Toby, I hope our paths will cross again.” Jareth rose and shook the young man's hand.

“Yes it was nice to meet you” Said Robert shaking Jareths hand. “If you are ever nearby again feel free to stop by.”

“I thank you Mr Willaims.”

“Please Jareth, call me Robert.”

“Thank you Robert.”

“It was wonderful to meet you tonight Jareth and I hope we get to see a lot more of you. Good night Sarah, remember to lock up when you head to bed.” Added Karen as she shooed Toby towards the house.

“Sure thing Karen, Goodnight.”

“Want me to throw a few more sticks on the fire Sweetheart?” Robert asked before heading in.

“Sure Dad we will be out here talking for a bit yet.”

He fixed up the fire and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. “Good night. See you next weekend since I doubt we will see you in the morning before we leave.”

“Goodnight Dad.”She chuckled.

The pair stared off into the flames silently for a few moments siping on their wine before Sarah broke the silence.

“Ok that went better than expected.”

“Yes it did. I think they really like me. I know for certain that your stepmother thinks I’m positively delightful.” Jareth glanced over his shoulder towards the house to be sure no eyes were on them before giving a twist of his wrist and summoning the bottle of wine from the table on the other side of the fire.

“You mean they like who you’re pretending to be.”

That comment caused Jareth to pause for a moment, taking her in with a raised eyebrow before pouring more wine in both their glasses. 

“And who’s to say that I am pretending to be anyone other than myself Sarah? Other than a few small falsehoods on some minor details of how we met and the change in my appearance as to not alarm them, I have otherwise been quite honest this evening.” 

“Ok then, if you say so. Now please tell me, what exactly does this peace treaty involve?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops that took longer to update than intended. Hope you enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

“Now please tell me, what exactly does this peace treaty involve?”

“Back to business I see.” He lifted his glass, giving her a wink as he took a drink and lowered his glass to rest on his knee as he moved it side to side, like a slow dance in the fire light. “Simply put my dear, we create a blood bond and say a few ancient words. It is a rather quick process that only takes but a few short minutes of your time to complete.” 

Her lips pursed as she blinked slowly, trying to process his words. 

“A blood bond?”

“Yes that is correct.” He gave a slight nod, maintaining eye contact.

“How the hell do you get Blood Bond out of peace treaty? Like seriously? That's a pretty far stretch in wording, even for a Fae.” Her eyes narrowed in on him again, as her arms folded across her chest.

“It was my attempt at easing you into the idea of it all. ”With a lazy flick of the wrist a board of cut fruit and cheese appeared between them. He selected a grape and gracefully popped it into his mouth. Signaling for her to help herself.

Shaking her head, she continued. “Why the need to ease me into it? Just come out with it and be honest with me.”

“Truely, I understand that you want honesty. I would like you to understand that I was not fond of the prospects of you ripping my head off. That is why I felt the need to ease you into all this and gain a form of trust with you first. My intentions were not to mislead you.”

“I find that rather hard to believe.”

“Need I remind you that I am King and as King I must examine things from all sides and look for the most peaceful solution or war could easily be the result of my actions.”

“If you can’t be fully honest with me than this ends now.”

“Alright then, let us look at it from your desired perspective of full immediate open and honest disclosure. Can you imagine, me popping in tonight after your run in with those idiots and coming right out and saying it all? How well do you think that would have gone over, hmm?” He leaned in closer to her, fire light dancing in his eyes. ”Hello Sarah, be a dear and don't cause a fuss so I can take you home with me, slice both our hands and join them together as we bibbity bobbity boo ourselves to save the lives of your treacherous fellow war criminals. Whom I’ve kept locked away for the last decade and some in my dungeon. Oh and by the way, dearest, you look smashing.”

“OK, Ok, I see your point.” She rolled her eyes, as she looked away from him towards the fire with a sigh. He was right, she would have noped right out of there had he mentioned anything about a blood bond after the scare she had from his subjects and his sudden appearance.

Jareth leaned in close to her ear and spoke low “By the way you do look smashing, time has treated you quite well Precious.” 

His sudden close proximity caused her to draw in a quick breath, leather, wine, spice and ...That's when it clicked, Magic. She could never place that one scent and now it made full sense. The veil was thin on Halloween and the air was ripe with Magic. 

“Ummmm, Thank you. What exactly does that entail? Blood bonds, Tell me everything, the cat’s out of the bag now so no need to ease me along.”

He drew back slightly, a wolfish grin spreading across his face, he’d heard the hitch in her breath and noticed her tense as her heart rate increased. This was all going very well and in his favour. “We each make a small cut on our palm with a silver dagger, joining hands and saying the ancient words a magical everlasting bond with be created. You will feel a slight warming sensation and the cut will heal magically as the bond cements itself.”

“I don’t know about all this, isn’t there some other way? Sounds like some kind of old marriage handfasting ceremony without the rope.” Once again she narrowed her eyes at him as she nervously gnawed on her lower lip.

“Such a clever and observant creature you are. Time for a little known history lesson. The practices of handfasting you know of were actually modeled after the blood bond. Your ancestors saw it for the magical unbreakable bond that it is and added their own twist to it, creating for themselves a symbolic marriage bond. Utterly useless practice if you ask me. Mortal marriage bonds are broken everyday. But I’m not heartless, I do see the sentiment behind it.”

“Ok just so that I’m clear on this, you’re telling me that by doing this we aren’t going to end up married?” Sarah definitely required very,very clear understanding on this point. 

“No Sarah, the Fae do not have marriages.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. There has never been what your people call a wedding take place among my people in our world. Yes some of my kind have chosen to join your world and marry mortals. But it never has and never will be a practice we follow.”

“Are you fucking with me?”

“Oh I’d love to be fucking you Precious thing, but as you mortals say business before pleasure, as I like to say Kingdom before cock.” An oh so smug grin plastered on his face as he watched her jaw drop.

“Oh My God...You didn’t just...That’s not what I meant, at all!”

Deep laughter rumbled as he watched her squirm, oh this was going to be too much fun.

“In all seriousness, joining our hands creating an everlasting lasting bond between us, a bond built in peace will bring unity to the kingdom and you will then have the authority to pardon your friends. Then the lives of all the kingdoms subjects and family present and future can move forward without division.”

They both sat watching the flames dance quietly as she thought over everything he had told her. After several minutes of silence, releasing a slow breath she finally spoke. Drawing his attention back to her from the soothing, hypnotic flames.

“Ok, when can we do it?”

“We could make plans for tomorrow, if you are available, I know you mentioned plans.”

“Why not just do it now and get it over with?” She saw no need to delay freeing her friends. She didn’t want them locked up in his dungeon one moment longer.

“As much as I would love to complete the bond this very moment unfortunately that is not an option.” He reached for a few more grapes as he spoke.

“And why not?”

“Many do enter a bond privately. For us this is not an option simply given the circumstances and both of our standings, a bond of this nature would need to be done publicly and witnessed.”

“Why.”

“I am King Sarah, this is a bond of peace to unite the kingdom as one again without division, to free your friends and have them return to their lives there must be no question of the validity of our bond. Again, for the sake of the kingdom, the subjects, our families, present and future.”

“OK how long will this all take? I have a lot I need to get done tomorrow?”

“The bond itself will only take a few minutes. But there would be a gathering after the fact and a banquet will be prepared in celebration. I think it would also be safe to say you wish to have time with your friends once they are pardoned. A reunion of sorts. I can have all arrangements made for late afternoon and carrying on into the evening. Giving you time during the day to get your affairs in order.”

“OK, I guess this all sounds ok. I would be really nice to see my friends again. It’s been a very long time.”

“So we are in agreement?” He questioned, with another flick of his wrist the fruit and cheese board vanished.

“Yes, I see no reason not to do this, for your kingdom and my friends I can spare a few hours.” She nodded her head as she spoke.

“Excellent!” He clapped his gloved hands together as he rose gracefully to his feet standing before her. “Well then my dear I will take my leave and allow you to retire and get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow after all and I have much to do in preparation.”

“Wait what about my return, we never discussed the terms of me returning after the bond is made.”

“Yes I can understand your concern, Fae being renowned for their mischievous and tricky nature. I will come and retrieve you at your place of residence tomorrow, say 4 o’clock? Upon arrival at my castle the final preparations for the ceremony will need to take place and then once the bond is complete you may return whenever you so wish.”

“What final preparations? I told you that you needed to tell me everything.”

“You will need to change into appropriate attire, final alterations may be required and you will need time to go over and learn the ancient words you’ll need to recite.”

“Appropriate attire? I hope said attire does not involve puffed sleeves the size of Texas.”

“Well of course you will require appropriate attire Sarah, I am King, if you recall. There will also be other royalty in attendance and you can not be presented in denim trousers. I’ll have a gown ready for your arrival, one befitting your station. Your preference on slimmer sleeves will be taken into account. I understand that this is all quite a bit to take in and I don’t mean to overwhelm you, rush you or make you feel pressured. But this is long overdue and I am quite certain your friends would agree.”

“Ok I can’t believe this is happening but OK, I’ll do this for my friends.”

“I thank you. I must be going now.” He lifted her hand to his mouth once more placing a kiss. “Until tomorrow my dear.”

In the next moment he was gone and Sarah sat alone by the dying fire, left with way too many thoughts running through her head. With a deep sigh Sarah tried to push things aside as she rose to her feet and grabbed the nearby hose dousing the fire pit. She then gathered the empty wine glasses and her blanket and headed indoors.

Glasses placed in the sink, smokey blanket in the washing machine and with doors locked securely, Sarah headed up the stairs to her old room, to get ready for bed, only to find a note taped to her door. Peeling off the note and closing the door quietly behind he,r she sat on the bed before reading whatever Karen had to say.

Sarah,

Hope you had a Happy Birthday and enjoyed your time catching up with Jareth. We really enjoyed meeting him and hope you will bring him around again in the very near future. I know distance would be an issue so I’ll really try not to bug you too awful much on the issue.

I see the potential for something really special between you two. The easy way he acts around you and in the way he looks at you when you aren’t looking. I know relationships haven’t really been high on you priority list in life and that I am being the intrusive matchmaking stepmother, but please just think about it. 

It doesn’t hurt that he’s absolutely gorgeous and that accent ...WOW! 

See you next weekend   
Love Karen

“Oh Karen” She shook her head and sat the note on the nightstand ”If you only knew.” With a sigh, she gathered her things from her bag to get ready for bed, heading across the hall to the bathroom.

As she turned off the lamp and curled up in the blankets staring into the dark the entire night's events and conversations replayed in her mind. Had it not been for Karen's note she would be trying to convince herself that it was all a figment of her overactive imagination again just like she did while her first run in with the Goblin King. How the hell was this her life? She was surrounded by otherworldly creatures dressed in dated halloween costumes from her childhood in a messed up scene straight out of a horror movie, Her former childhood adversary popped back into her life, found out she is some kind of celebrity war criminal whose friends have been imprisoned for the last decade. 

With a sigh, she flopped onto her back staring at the ceiling. Did she somehow accidentally ingest drugs tonight? The Goblin King had s’mores with her family and wants her to enter into a blood bond. Blood bond, bond with blood, her blood and his mixing together, he better have some way of showing her a set of clean test results. If would be just her luck to end up with some incurable Faerie disease. She switched on the lamp and jumped quickly out of bed grabbing her notebook and pen from her purse, scribbling a note on possible inter species communicable diseases. She knew she had many more questions to ask before this all happens tomorrow. Best keep a notebook handy to write it all down so nothing is left to chance. With the notebook now on the nightstand she tuned the lamp back off praying for sleep to come quickly.

There would be other royalty there and a banquet, just how many people would be there? He better not dress me in more gigantic puffy sleeves, he mentioned alterations so that shouldn't be a problem. OH MY GOD the Goblin King joked about wanting to fuck me. He actually said the word cock. He was joking right? What am I getting myself into?

“FUCK! Shit, shit, shit.” She hissed scrubbing her hands over her face. 

Tossing and turning she eventually took her frustration out on her pillow punching it repeatedly before once again settling in with deep breaths trying to calm herself. She was overthinking things, no sense freaking out tonight and driving herself mad in the process. Jareth had no problem answering her questions tonight so he can fill in the rest of the blanks tomorrow.

Taking deep meditative breaths to clear her mind sleep eventually came to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yeah so the busted brain has been seriously working at sub par levels. This fic is running so far behind and I really am trying to play catch up here. Seriously I’m working on a Halloween fic in December… Sigh. This was originally planned to be a 5000 word one shot but then my stupid busted brain convinced me of all kinds of wonderful things. Stupid me I fell for my busted brains bullshit like some love sick teenager believes their piece of shit ex has changed. Ha Ha Ha jokes on me.
> 
> Me- Yeah so brain what about all that good stuff you told me we were going to write?  
Busted Brain- New phone who dis?  
Me- Don’t start that horse shit just cough up the details.  
Busted Brain- Error 404 page not found  
Me- Come on I made a commitment to this don’t do this. You had a plan! What was the plan?  
Busted Brain- You’re totally imagining this, I said no such thing.   
Me- I hate you Busted Brain! You always do this, I’m done, I’m off to find the new brain store you useless piece of shit.   
Busted Brain- You’ll be back…. You always come back.
> 
> Brain has somewhat been beaten into submission, still functioning at a sub par level but better than it was so this is moving forward again and hopefully continue with less gaps in between updates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am making the internet just a little bit dirtier then it already was. 
> 
> Smut ahead... smut and not much else. I questioned upping the rating on this fic but I'm pretty sure I've skirted the line keeping it just this side of an E rating.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Sarah slowly awoke feeling cold. Odd. Why was it cold? Burrowing deeper into the blankets and cracking an eye she noticed it was still dark, her room illuminated in shades of blue and brilliant silver from the moonlight shining in her open window. Wait, open window? She blinked her bleary eyes several times to be sure she was seeing things right. That’s not right.

“What the hell?” She grumbled, voice heavy with sleep.

She threw back the blankets with a huff of annoyance, shivering as the cold air hit her bare legs and quickly scampered across the floor to close the window. 

“How did I not notice this before bed?” She said aloud as she slid the window closed. “Karen must have opened it when she left the note...” 

“That would be my doing. My apologies...” 

A startled squeak escaped Sarah’s throat as her head quickly snapped to the right, narrowing in on the sound of his voice. 

Jareth sat in an armchair in the corner of the room hidden in the shadows, legs crossed and fingers steepled, resting on his lower lip. How long had he been sitting there watching her?

“Holy shit Jareth, you scared me.” Her hand was clutching just over where her heart felt as if a caged animal was trying to make an escape.

“...It seems I failed to close the window behind me.” At that he stood and moved towards her, slow sure steps propelling him closer. His eyes never left hers as he as he moved, like a predator stalking its prey.

“What are you doing here?”

He stopped not two feet in front of her, his eyes slowly taking all of her in before beginning a slow track, circling her. 

“I find myself struggling slightly. Feeling, torn, conflicted even. Feelings I am not… accustomed to.” He continued his slow circle as he spoke. “I felt the need to seek you out, to aid me with said conflict.”

As he passes by her face, he raises his hand and gently curls a lock of her hair around his gloved finger before releasing it trailing the back of his hand down her cheek. The scent of leather, spice and magic once again invading her senses, along with the warmth of his touch that radiated through the soft, well worn leather. Still he continued his orbit.

“And just what might that be?” She tracked him with her eyes but refused to spin along with him, keeping her feet firmly in place.

“In making my decision to come to you, I did not take in all the variables. I did not take into account the effect your presence would have on me, after these years spent apart.”

Sarah brows furrowed as she tried figuring out what it was he was getting at. 

“I’m not sure if I fully understand exactly what it is you're telling me”

“When you were in My Kingdom, the situation was shall we say, somewhat... complex. What with the babe, time limitations and so on. Issues of your age also being a major factor back then. That's not to say that joining together with young women of your age then is not unheard of in my realm, but as for my personal preferences, I certainly find it lacks appeal.”

Sarah raked her hands back through her hair with a huff of frustration. “Ok, I’m way too cold and tired for this. It’s freezing in here. Oh and thanks for that by the way. Now what does my age when I ran your Labyrinth have to do with you breaking into my room in the middle of the night and circling me like Toby’s 4th grade solar system science fair project?” She hissed, crossing her arms, trying to be mindful of her family who were all peacefully sleeping in their nice warm beds.

Jareth ceased his circling for a moment, flicked a crystal into the air and as it popped, sending a shimmering cascade towards the floor, the temperature in the room raised noticeably.

“Better?” He had one eyebrow raised in question. 

“Yes, much.” She didn’t see the need to thank him, since it was his fault the room was freezing in the first place.

“Good then.” 

He resumed his circling, lightly grazing a small patch of exposed skin just above Sarah’s hip, where her top had ridden up slightly in her sleep. An involuntary shiver ran up her spine at the touch, goosebumps coursing over her body. 

“Now where were we? Ah yes My Dear, your age no longer being an issue I find it rather hard to distance myself from what it is that I desire.”

Stopping before, her he closed the distance between them in one fluid movement. His nose nudged the corner of her jaw just below her ear. The warmth of his breath fanned out along the column of her neck as he spoke. His hands ghosting along the curve of her hips. The heat radiating off his body warming her further from the previous chill with his hands settling on her waist. 

“Wait, what are you…?” Her hands rose to his chest preparing to push him away to a safer, more respectable distance.

“You see Precious Thing, I know I said business before pleasure. Being the man of my word that I am is where the conflict I feel comes into play. You see the Kingdom is at rest for the night, but I can’t say the same about my, cock.” At that his grip at her waist tightened, pulling her close as he nipped her ear, causing her to release a startled gasp at the sudden sting which he quickly soothed with his tongue.

The feeling of his sharp teeth and hot mouth in combination with his words caused her breath to hitch and a warm familiar tightening sensation in her abdomen. 

Before she could process any of this, her brain completely short circuited as he slowly worked his way down the column of her neck. The feel of his soft lips, the flick of his tongue. The sensation had her closing her eyes and turning her head slightly, giving into the feeling and granting him better access. Lightly biting the juncture where her shoulder and neck meet, she felt his hands squeeze her hips as he pulled her even tighter against him. Allowing her to feel the evidence of what effect her presence really did have on him. Her hands sliding up his chest and shoulders, into the silky strands at the nape of his neck as a low moan escaped her. His mouth slowly worked its way back up her throat to nip along her jaw, ending the tortuous journey to hover a hairs width from her lips. “Tell me Sarah, what is it that you want? What do you desire?”

“I...I...I don’t know.” Her heart was pounding wildly as she tried to sort through her scrambled thoughts while locked with his mismatched eyes. 

“Tell me Sarah.” His thumbs began tracing small circles over her hips as he spoke. “Do you want me to kiss you? Do you want me to touch you? To caress and tease your beautiful body into such a state that you beg for release? Do you want me to taste you? Do you want me to ...fuck you?”

As he spoke, a hand leisurely travelled up her side pushing up her shirt following the curve of her waist and stopping with his grip tightening ever so slightly on her rib cage, just below her left breast. His voice had taken on a rough edge, hinting at his barely held restraint. His other hand sliding down over her rear, slipping up under the hemline of her shorts to grasp the back of her thigh just below the curve of her ass.

“Oh My sweet Sarah, the things I want to do to your body.” 

This was the most intense feeling of need she had ever felt. Her body was screaming for attention as heat pooled between her thighs. There was no holding back, why should she? Yeah sure, there was the tangled mess this may cause, some awkwardness tomorrow when they had to do the bond and banquet. But she wanted this, they both wanted this. So why not have it, why not have him? If only for just this once, tonight.

“Tell me what you want?” She whispered.

“What I want ...What I need, is you Sarah, ALL of you.” He growled. 

“I need to know your sweet lips and feel the softness of your skin as I explored every inch of your body. I need to see you bare and writhing beneath me, to know your taste and scent. To hear the sweet sound of you moaning from all the pleasure I intend to give. I need to know if you fit me just as perfectly as you do in my dreams. So hot and dripping wet for me. I need to feel you come undone around me as you scream my name with each and every final thrust as I fill you.”

“Holy Fuck.” She’d never heard anyone say such things and her body was throbbing in anticipation. She moved in on him, their mouths crashed together, not gentle, not timid, as every other first kiss she had ever had. No this was pure, raw desire as she had never known. 

His hand released its grasp on her rib cage to slide up further cupping her breast, kneading it before flicking the pad of his thumb over the hardened peak. 

“I need ...to see... you.” he moaned between kisses as his other hand joined the first in raising her shirt. Their tongues twining together, battling for dominance breaking only long enough for him to quickly pull her shirt up over her head. He reached down quickly gripping the backs of her thighs and lifting her off the floor carrying her towards the bed as she wrapped her legs around his slim hips. 

Gently, slowly, he lowered her to the bed. Eyes locked as they both panted for air. He pulled back sitting on the bed before her, between her thighs, taking in the sight before him. The look of reverence on his face stole the air from her lungs. 

“I knew you were beautiful Sarah, but to see you now, like this, like a portrait in flesh, it’s beyond my very dreams.”

“Jareth…” She didn’t know what to say, she had no words. Instead of speaking she chose action, pushing herself into a seated position she pulled his shirt free, he raised his arms to help her as she removed it from him. Her eyes lowering to the pale smooth flesh revealed to her, glowing in the moonlight. Lithe, taught muscles she watched dance beneath his skin as he moved, leaning in towards her, pressing her onto her back.

“Wait, my family?”

“Shhhhhh, I’ve taken care of it, no one will hear us tonight. I warded the room before you woke.” His lips were back on hers as they both relished the feeling of skin gliding across skin. Appreciative sighs escaping them both. 

Her hands traced down his back and as she cupped his ass he ground against her with a firm trust of his hips. Dragging a moan from deep in her throat. After a second thrust of his hips he pulled back quickly shucking his tall boots before sitting back on his heels, between her parted legs grasping the waistband of her shorts.

“These need to go.” As he pulled Sarah lifted her hips, aiding his mission as he slid them down her legs. With the unwanted fabric tossed aside somewhere in the shadows, his hands gripped both of her ankles and slowly began to roam the length of her legs. The leather gently tugged at her skin as his hands moved, his eyes followed along in their wake towards the juncture of her thighs. With a sudden pause his eyes darted up to meet her gaze and he removed his gloves revealing long slender fingers. 

With a sly grin he lowered his head, placing soft kisses along the outside of her left thigh working his way up. His fingers traced the skin of her abdomen as he lowered his body further until he was flat on his stomach, his head resting on her lower belly looking up at her. An expression on his face that could only relay that he was ever so pleased, with himself. 

“What is it?” Sarah questioned with a raised brow, rising up on her elbows wondering what he was so pleased about. When she saw his gaze travel to her hip, his hand following, fingertips gliding over the skin in a soft caress. Shit. Shit. SHIT.

“You are full of surprises, Precious, and to see this, on your beautiful body. I must say, it pleases me to no end.” He returned his gaze to her reddened face, a wild glint in his eye. “You kept me in your thoughts all these years. Branded a piece of me on your flesh.”

Said brand being a lone feather, pale, with very distinct markings making known to which creature it belonged. The tattoo low on her abdomen with an arc mirroring the curvature of her hip bone.

“What can I say? You leave a lasting impression.”

His lips brushed over his mark on her soft pale skin, his hands moving to caress the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. 

“A gift of such meaning... must be... properly... rewarded.” he murmured against her skin between kisses as he worked his way lower, her muscles twitching as the heat of his breath hovered directly over the exact place she wanted him. 

He was breathing deeply, his eyes taking in his destination for a moment before looking up and locking eyes with her. Holding her gaze he lowered his head, closing that last small distance, parting her with one long, devastatingly slow upward stroke of his tongue. A low groan rising from somewhere deep within him as his eyes closed. The vibration of it coupled with the glide of his tongue had her hands clutching at the bedding below her, he head thrown back as she moaned loudly. 

It was too much. It wasn’t enough. Her back arching off the bed. To get closer. To pull away. He devoured her, as a man long starved suddenly finding himself before a banquet. The building fire within roared to a tremendous bonfire. With ever flick of his tongue and curling thrust of his talented fingers, her moans where high and longer. Her legs trembled as she panted his name, before he felt the tell tale flutter which led to her muscles clamping down on him, clutching him tight as Sarah let loose a shriek of pure pleasure. He slowed his movements, not stopping his ministrations until every ounce of release was pulled from her trembling body.

Strong hands gripped her hips as he pulled himself up and over top of her body. Eyes meeting only briefly before his lips were back on hers. He released her hips taking her hands, their fingers interlocking, coming to rest on either side of her head. The kiss was softer this time and Sarah could taste herself on his lips as the hard length of him nudged her sensitized flesh.

“I need to be inside you. I need to know the feel of you around me.” He swivelled his hips gliding himself through the wet heat of her release.

“Yes… Right now.” She nodded, still panting heavily.

Sarah canted her hips upward, welcoming him as he entered her in one long, slow slide. Her breath hitching as he sank deep within her, a groan of pure bliss escaped his lips as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and gently clenched her muscles around him.

“Fuck Sarah, you’ll be the death of me.” he said against her skin.

“Well then you better hurry up and start moving. Can’t have you dying on me before you finish the job.” At that she gave him another squeeze. 

“Minx.” He nipped her neck causing her to gasp as he pulled out almost fully before quickly thrusting back into her with another groan. Not pausing for a moment longer he rose up slightly making long quick strokes. Sarah wrapped herself around his hips allowing him deeper with each thrust.

Their bodies moved together, her meeting his every thrust until he moved her legs up over his shoulders and leaning into her. 

“Oh my god, Jareth.”

“You’re practically burning me, the heat… Oh Gods.” He lowered his head taking one of her hardened peaks in his mouth, swirling his tongue over its pebbled surface, dragging the most delicious sounds from her. 

“Fuck Jareth… Don’t stop… fuck… oh fuck.” He picked up the pace, hooking his hips with each thrust feeling her legs begin to tremble.

“Gods Sarah.” He growled as her body began to flutter and clutch him tighter signalling her release. With a few final thrusts he joined her in falling over the edge. 

Sarah shot upright in bed, blankets tangled and sweat soaked.

“Holy Shit” Panting heavily her sweaty body humming, still coursing with aftershocks.

She’d had many dreams staring the Goblin King in the leading roll. Dreams that became more and more explicit over the years and had her wake up feeling hot and bothered. But never had the dream actually made her orgasm. 

She scrubbed her hands over her face as she tried to calm her racing heart. She could hear her family downstairs, glancing at the clock, seeing it was only 7:30. She hauled herself out of bed and headed for the washroom, might as well have breakfast with her family before they leave. There was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now what can I say, I really like to use Jareth's voice to its full potential with this chapter. Smut is a nerve racking thing for me to write. It seriously stresses me out bad and this is only my second attempt. 
> 
> Would really love to hear your thoughts whether positive or negative it will help me grow in this new area of writing I'm trying to tackle.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be posted soon. I wanted to wait and post all t once when completed but seeing as its Halloween I really want to put out what I have today.
> 
> Happy Halloween to all you ghosts and goblins out there in weirdo land


End file.
